This invention relates generally to microelectrochemical systems (MEMS), and more particularly the invention relates to a mechanical resonator using MEMS technology.
Mechanical resonators are known which can operate as filters and as frequency sources in the VHF, UHF, and SHF frequency bands (i.e., ˜30 MHz, to 30 GHz). Such resonators can be made using MEMS technology to provide ultra low power consumption, on-chip integration with communications circuits.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 10/140,137 discloses a MEMS resonator in which a bulk longitudinal bar resonates between a drive electrode at one end and a sense electrode at another end with the electrodes capacitively coupled to the resonating mass. The device is readily fabricated using semiconductor processing techniques. However, the width of the resonating mass and the capacitance gaps are limiting factors.
The present invention is directed to an annular resonator which offers flexibility in design and application.